Quizzit:quote/3
(100) (20/12/2004 - 12:36:52) e cmq... e' un inverno del cazzo sono sempre con la finestra spalancata e ancora non ti sei deciso a buttarti giu' Eolo??? *(101) (20/12/2004 - 12:38:07) sono sempre con la finestra spalancata e ci credo *(102) (20/12/2004 - 13:52:04) <@Aprilia> sicuri di aver usato il muschio nel presepe...? <@Aprilia> come disse mia madre al mercatino del presepe: giovane, mi da una bustina d'erba? *(103) (22/12/2004 - 23:32:58) ti amo come disse la canna all'esca *(104) (24/12/2004 - 11:19:27) <@alberello> soltanto quando si taglia i capelli gliela do' *(105) (24/12/2004 - 20:16:26) ' alberello '''in 67.71 secondi con la parola' ruttare di 7 lettere ha totalizzato 72 punti +2 Originalita' - ''' Aprilia '''in 26.71 secondi con la parola scaccoli di 8 lettere ha totalizzato 81 punti +3 Lunghezza +2 Originalita' - ''' irinaOO '''in 12.84 secondi con la parola smoccoli di 8 lettere ha totaliz *(106) (24/12/2004 - 22:37:42) <@Eolo> ma devo dirla io 'na cazzata per farlo entrare nei quote? vediamo... tanto va alfaalex al lardo... che ci lascia il peluchino! *(107) (24/12/2004 - 22:41:18) <@Eolo> !quote *ano* <@Eolo> ma dov'e' <@Joyeux_Noel> nel culo Eolo *(108) (26/12/2004 - 01:16:24) <+itised83> Aprilia prendi questo anellide, segno del mio amore e della mia fedelta' <+Seeker> ... schifo! <+Seeker> magari e' un nematode. *(109) (26/12/2004 - 11:28:26) <@NoNameGod> vedo che il bot capisce piu' di mick! <@NoNameGod> strano! <+UnoBOT> NoNameGod gay *(110) (26/12/2004 - 14:57:44) <@alfaalex> 14:55 <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: mondo Tremonti: quasi 5 mila vittime (3592157) *(111) (27/12/2004 - 12:20:09) vorrei provare se funge il coso *(112) (27/12/2004 - 17:44:33) devo provare il tipe *(113) (27/12/2004 - 17:44:33) <+itised83> Contribusci anche tu. Nega lo ScivoloPro a MaggieMaY. E' una campagna di sensibilizzazione *(114) (27/12/2004 - 20:36:02) 20:34:15 vado con le donne da quando NoNameGod mi ha detto di essere il non plus ultra degli uomini... *(115) (27/12/2004 - 20:38:49) 20:38:07 dimmi come far durare cosi' tanto... 60 secondi! *(116) (28/12/2004 - 14:17:41) ['''2:16pm]' <+alberello> esco '[2:16pm]' <+alberello> e vado in giro senza mutande'[2:16pm]' <+alberello> voglio che mi fermino i carabinieri '[2:16pm]' <+alberello> VOGLIO 8 PUNTI IN PIU' SULLA PANTENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *(117) (28/12/2004 - 16:53:28) in quanto aprilia dovresti avere gia' abbastanza cavalli *(118) (28/12/2004 - 20:45:19) @Professor_Rattigan sono il tuo ovetto kinder... scartami tutto e gioca con la sorpresa! *(119) (29/12/2004 - 14:05:34) <@NoNameGod> alfaalex chi programma in flash....usera' gli occhiali da soleee..buhahaha *(120) (29/12/2004 - 18:34:38) <+itised83> devi sapere 2 cose principali di questo chan danyelina: la prima e' che a MaggieMaY bisogna impedirle di giocare a ScivoloPro <+itised83> la seconda e' che se 1 tizio di nome Sbirigudy ti offre le caramelle, tu rifiuta :P *(121) (30/12/2004 - 00:16:06) ma che e' chat maria diventata? o sant'eufrate protettore delle cazzate *(122) (30/12/2004 - 23:14:46) Quote: (28/11/2004 - 15:28:07) ma DuPaLLeUf e' una ragazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ti sbagli MaggieMaY azzz DuPaLLeUf davvero? certo che di uomini me ne intendo davvero..... - <+DpUf-OUT> perke aprilia e' una donna? *(123) (31/12/2004 - 18:19:12) <@Chiara> ciao a tutti, cercate di fare una buona FINE ;D *(124) (02/01/2005 - 00:27:11) <+Asino|away> !quote *asino* <+Asino|away> era da tempo che volevo farlo :P *(125) (03/01/2005 - 13:27:25) @Eolo legge le carte a BeCk^_^: vedo un secondo quadrimestre pieno di compiti in classe e interrogazioni a sorpresa, il tutto condito con astinenza a qualsiasi rapporto amoroso anche manuale seguito da bocciatura e infine estate in clausura. Buon 2005 *(126) (04/01/2005 - 14:11:55) <@KirkHammett> ANSA '::' italia scatta la raccolta per comprare un treppiedi nuovo a Dal Bosco in occasione dell'incontro con Berlusconi (3647155) *(127) (04/01/2005 - 14:15:01) <@Eolo> merda.... l'h oscritta in query a nowi -::|14:14:30|::- il pvt a fianco -::|14:14:53|::- Nessuna Manche in corso. Non posso accettare la tua risposta *(128) (05/01/2005 - 12:23:05) <+bakka> ciao <+AniMale> chew bakka <+bakka> cia' Ano <+AniMale> ciao kakka *(129‡(05/01/2005 - 20:58:25) <@DaleCooper> Ruttatore esuberante, amante clisteri di ghiaia, cerca manganello nero per ballo liscio. di un founder infelice *(130) (05/01/2005 - 22:52:49) AniMale - devo rimettermi le mutande? pero' senza riuscivo a chattare e a suonare la chitarra contemporaneamente! <@Aprilia> che musicista del cazzo.. *(131) (05/01/2005 - 23:09:15) <@alfaalex> é che barrichello ha detto "Con gli sms ho appena donato 10 euro alle vittime dello tsunami" , é arrivato schumi e fa "tieci euren?Ma la faccio iiiiio la donazione!Sono iiiiio il donatore!", e ha cercato di mandare 10000000 sms in un colpo *(132) (06/01/2005 - 13:04:16) <@{MiCkAeL}> io avevo il topic in MSN "che ce la mandino bona... e possibilmente pure con le tette" :D <@alberello> se e' bona ha le tette .......o no? <@{MiCkAeL}> beh dipende <@{MiCkAeL}> !votaalfa si, no, non so, se una e' bona deve avere necessariamente le tette? *(133) (06/01/2005 - 19:24:22) <@Eolo> Stiamo cercando un cervello '''Funzionante all'interno della testa di '''BauBauMicioMicio' *(134‡(06/01/2005 - 20:53:49) <+Mithria> il trucco sta nel prendere il treno giusto :D <+Mithria> amo i diretti <+VS> e non frontalmente possibilmente *(135‡(07/01/2005 - 00:01:13) vuoi finire su quote? h????? mi piacerebbe essere ricordato per la mia stupidita' *(136‡(08/01/2005 - 15:01:16) <@Eolo> AAA cercasi allevamento di oche semisvenute per fornitura stagionale gioco quizzit. Causa pertecipazione costante Aprilia. Astenersi proprietari di pollai *(137‡(08/01/2005 - 15:07:56) <@Eolo> Sondaggio: Alla domanda "Cosa ne pensate di Aprilia?" su un campione di 1000 oche il 20% ha risposto: QUA QUA QUA QUA! Il 30%: BECCH BECCH! Il restante 50 % s'e' toccato le penne! *(138) (08/01/2005 - 16:51:58) egregissima MaggieMaY le invio la presente per comunicarle che in data 8-1-2005 alle ore 16.48 ho ricevuto tramite query una molestia e/o uno spam! Sicuro di un suo interessamento e di un rapido intervento la ringrazio anticipatamente e le invio distinti saluti! Con affetto.. Eolo *(139) (08/01/2005 - 16:55:58) <+UnoBOT> ANSA ''':: sport Ginnastica: si ritira Yuri Chechi (3682350) <+itised83> chi ha messo yuri chechi in lavatrice? *(140) (08/01/2005 - 19:10:52) ' MaggieMaY '''in 32.14 secondi con la parola' inculo''' MaggieMaY'tira' 7 ('1 '+ 6') 'e arriva alla casella 44 (Oca Trans) <@Aprilia> inculai e becca l'oca trans.. *(141) (08/01/2005 - 19:52:09) <+Gambitt22> per essere votato direi pure che NoNameGod e' intelligente, figurati!:P *(142) (08/01/2005 - 22:00:06) 4. Yngwie_Malmsteen - grande vacca la sayaka!!! - <+Yngwie_Malmsteen> con rispetto, sayaka << soccer quizz 73D: il marito di maurizio costanzo *(144) (09/01/2005 - 15:38:27) -::|15:34:32|::- <+Amemi> maggie si vede che sei una nasona <@MaggieMaY> vero Amemi, ho il naso lunghetto :( <@MaggieMaY> bhe' ma e' il naso alla greca il mio, bellezza artistica ghghgh <@Eolo> nel senso che e' grande quanto il peloponneso? *(145) (09/01/2005 - 15:55:33) * Stampacebasso was kicked by MaggieMaY (ma un nick + decente no e'? *****) - nickpiudecente (~rakif@Azzurra-12334C4B.pool80180.interbusiness.it) has joined. *(146) (09/01/2005 - 19:21:27) C'e' gente malata su irc e l'euro.. si impenna e ci incula tutti beh.... finché cammini a gattoni, c'ha pure ragione d'incularti ehehehe *(147) (10/01/2005 - 15:41:26) <+UnoBOT> bocca e succhiare lentamente, per simulare il fumo anche nella gestualita'. *(148) (11/01/2005 - 16:01:36) <@NowitzkyFM4> ANSA :: italia Sirchia: contrastare uso acqua e derivati del grano, creano dipendenza (3705493) *(149) (11/01/2005 - 19:46:54) <@Eolo> ah.... almeno ora so di averne uno..... credevo di essere donna <@alberello> 11 gennaio 2005 eolo scopre di essere un uomo *(150) (11/01/2005 - 23:37:11) AniMale: Io sono per la fecondazione assistita. Trombate che vi guardo